Conventionally, participants in a teleconference gather in the same place, write statement content on paper while thinking time is measured with a clock or the like, and speak while putting statement sheets on a white board or the like depending on a proceeding status. Thereafter, the statement sheets are merged, grouped, or chosen by the participants, whereby a future action is determined. Then, the statement sheets are typed with a personal computer to an electronic document, and a commitment is created as a result of the teleconference to be delivered to the participants.
Here, as a prior art concerning a teleconference, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-94834 is picked out.
This technology eliminates need for synchronous processings in respective information processing devices used by conference participants, and enables relations of information divergently created/provided by the respective information processing devices to be organized on the spot. A technology of a teleconference system thus enables effective information collection or information comprehension is disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-94834